Trick or Treat
by stillplayingpretend
Summary: It's the Weasley Twins first Halloween at Hogwarts, and they're up to their usual tricks and treats... Takes place 2 years before PS. A drabble for the Houses Competition Year 5. Prompt: [Speech] "I don't want any tricks or treats this year."


**A/N: House/Team: Badgers. Class Subject: Potions. Story Category: Drabble. Prompt: [Speech] "I don't want any tricks or treats this year." Word Count: 821. A lighthearted look into the Weasley twins first year.**

"Do you really think they're not going to notice that we're out of class Fred?"

First years Fred and George Weasley were racing their way merrily down the corridor toward the Great Hall. Fred looked back over his shoulder at his twin and gave him a wink. "What are they going to do, give us a detention? We've already got one of those. Besides, this is more in the spirit of Halloween than writing out lines!"

"True," shrugged George. "What is it you think you saw?"

Fred came to a halt in front of a portrait of a large, fat aristocrat waving a wand pompously around in his frame. "Here! This is it! Have you ever noticed that this portrait hangs out a little farther than the others?"

George broke into a mischievous grin. "Why Forge, now that you mention it, I would say that it _is_ an unusually thick frame. What _ever _do you think is behind it?"

Fred grinned back identically. "I don't know Gred, let's find out. Open up please!"

The man in the portrait rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh come on!" groaned Fred. "How are we supposed to figure out how each and every one of these passages work if you paintings play so hard to get!"

"Fred-" interrupted George.

"I mean, there's only about a billion places in this school you could hide a secret passage. You have to make it harder by having a different password or something for every single one? Pathetic."

"Fred-" George tried again.

"I mean REALLY! You'd think a castle full of secret passages would want someone to actually try and USE them. It's so-"

"FRED!" George yelled. "There's a button on the side."

Fred blinked. "Oh. Alright then!" He reached out and merrily pushed the button hidden on the underside of the portrait's frame. The portrait let out an audible _click_ and swung open. The two boys clambered inside, making sure to pull the passageway closed behind them.

The boys blinked at the wonderful sight in front of them. Piles of charmed and jinxed jewelry lay in front of them, ripe for the taking. Fred turned to George with a wide-eyed smile. "Feel like trick-or-treating tonight?"

George reached out and slipped on a ring from the stack. His head shifted for a moment before transforming into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. "I don't want any tricks or treats this year. I'm in the mood for… revenge! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

Percy Weasley had had enough of the Halloween feast, thank you very much.

Oliver Wood had had the nerve to tell him that Quidditch should take precedence over classes for those on the team! The absolute nerve! Percy was going to head upstairs and get some work done before the rest of his dormmates invaded the common room with their nonsense about snitches and whether Charlie was going to lead them to their next victory against Ravenclaw. He sighed importantly as he made his way up the corridor toward Gryffindor. Suddenly, all the torches around him went out with a _woosh, _and Percy was left standing alone in darkness. He whipped out his wand only to have it yanked out of his hand and clatter to the floor out of sight.

An echoing voice drifted out from the dark shadows surrounding him. "Percy…. Peeeerrcy….. trick-or-treeeeeat Percy."

Percy puffed out his chest and put on a brave face. "Who goes there? Very funny. Fred, George, is that you? Mother will be furious when I write her."

There was a brief pause from the shadows. "You're not going to be writing any letters Peeercy. You're not going to be writing anything every agggggggggain."

From the shadows emerged a monstrous sight. It was a large, glowing pumpkin with a gaping mouth. It must have been enchanted in some way because jack-o-lanterns do not have bodies, and there was no head hiding under that pumpkin. The mouth grinned evilly and reached out with grasping white hands –

"NOOOOOO!" bellowed Percy in fright, dashing back down the corridor to the Great Hall.

The jack-o-lantern burst out laughing and reached down to pick up Percy's wand. Fred emerged from the shadows and lit the torches again with a flick of his wand. He wiped a tear from his eye and held out his hand.

"That was wicked. My turn, give me the ring."

George let out one last chuckle then reached out and tugged on the ring. "Okay, let's do Charlie next." He tugged again. "Uh, Fred?"

"What?"

"The ring isn't coming off."

The twins stared at each other for a moment and then George sighed.

"Well, I supposed we had better go to the hospital wing."

"Yes, I suppose so," Fred groaned. "Which means Percy won't need to write home, Madame Pomfrey will do that for him."

"Look on the bright side," Said George with a gigantic, luminous smile. "Now I'm definitely the better looking twin."


End file.
